Parodies vs. Originals
This is the 9th episode of Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream. Plot Math, Meatblast and Poop were going to eat ice cream. Rath, Heatblast and Goop came too. Math: I'll take a Way Big Chocolate Poop: Gumbo Gumdrops please. Meatblast: Meat ice cream! Heatblast: Crusty Heatblast Cherry Goop: Cheesy Cheesewheels Rath: I WANT RATH'S FLAVOR! Heatblast: Hey, you guys look familiar... Rath: YEAH! Poop: Oh, because we are your parodies on the series Len 10. Goop: We have parodies? Apparently we are really famous! Meatblast: Yeah. I can control meat, Math is great at mathematics, and Poop is made of, uh, you know. Heatblast: Pfft. That's so weak. Math: HEY! WE PARODIES ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU! Goop: WITHOUT US YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN EXISTED! Meatblast: WE WERE MADE BETTER! Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, LEN 10 PARODIES, WE ORIGINAL ALIENS ARE BETTER THAN YOU! Poop: Oh yeah? Prove it. Meatblast: Okay, let's BATTLE! MATH VS....... RATH! Rath: (extends claws) RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! Math: (extends rulers) X+33-45=6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rath: Huh? Rath jumped and clawed Math. Math: OW! That hurts. I will get revenge! (brings board) Well, to solve a equation with the variables in the bottom of the fraction we will- Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING MATH THE COMPLEXIAN FROM COMPLEXIA! NO ONE MAKES RATH'S BRAIN HURT! Rath jumped at him, and destroyed the board. Math extended his rulers again and ran towards Rath. Rath: RULERS WON'T STOP THE GREAT RATH! Rath jumped and slammed Math. PARODIES LOST! MEATBLAST VS. HEATBLAST! Heatblast: (creates huge fireballs) Meatblast: (creates huge meatballs) Heatblast: Okaaaaaay Meatblast: (fires meat at Heatblast) HA! Heatblast: (super heats himself, and the meat falls off him) Seriously? (creates super fire blast) Meatblast: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (flies backwards, with a hole in his stomach) PARODIES LOST! POOP VS. GOOP! Goop: Now you are going down you living toilet humor! Poop: Hey! I was born this way! (fires poo) Goop made a hole in his body and flew towards Poop. Goop: If he is like me, then his UFO- I mean, toilet, must have something to turn it off. (looks at the toilet) I get it. Poop: What? Goop flew and spun around the toilet over his head. Then he pressed the flush lever. Poop: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (becomes inert poo) Fudge you. PARODIES LOST! Math: But there are other parodies out there! Heatblast: Okay, let's see them. Pic shows of Debtpay with money around him, hit by one of Jetray's lasers. PARODIES LOST! Pic shows of Way Big kicking a huge pig, Way Pig. PARODIES LOST! Pic shows of Chromastone firing lasers at Aromastone. PARODIES LOST! Goop: See? We are way better than you guys! Debtpay: WAIT! YOU DIDN'T MEET THE ULTIMATE PARODY! Doors opens in slow motion. A green leg comes out in slow motion. TUN TUN TUNTUN! Math: UP- Meatblast:-CHUCK- Poop:-NORRIS! Rath: Upchuck Norris? Upchuck Norris created a super punch thingy and all the original aliens flew out of the arena and into space. Math: Ha! Parodies are better! Poop: WOOHOO! Spiderdonkey: Now can we go away from this guy? He is scaring me. Upchuck Norris: That is the point. Everyone ran away fro the arena, leaving Upchuck Norris alone in the arena. Upchuck Norris: No one can handle my awesomeness. THE END Characters *Math *Meatblast *Poop *Heatblast *Goop *Rath *Upchuck Norris *Debtpay *Spiderdonkey (cameo) *Way Pig: (cameo) *Aromastone (cameo) *Other Len 10 parodies Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream Category:Episodes